


Tenor of Your Tragedy

by wormmwood



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, The Protomen
Genre: Falling In Love, Getting side tracked cause you got kidnapped, M/M, Robot Injury, being dead and suddenly not being dead, bringing your idiot brother back to life cause you care about him, depressed brothers in the robot apocalypse, suddenly having a younger brother and wanting to care about his ass, suddenly wanting to be a good person cause your crush said so, working out your issues with your brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2019-09-22 17:42:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormmwood/pseuds/wormmwood
Summary: It’s a long road to redemption





	1. there’s an eerie quiet

Rock didn’t thing as he frantically gathered his brothers corpse in his arms. He just rushed towards him, and suddenly he was running out of the city. He tried not to think about how his brother was bleeding everywhere, or the cries of the disappointed citizens. He tried not to think of his father sitting alone in his apartment, grieving for another son, wondering if he would ever come back. He tried not to think of the hatred in his brothers eyes as he lay dying. He just ran until his legs finally gave out. 

~~~

Static filled his ears. His eyes weren’t processing anything. His body felt like he has just been run over by a semi truck. He felt a wave of panic when he tried to move and his limbs didn’t obey. He was terrified. This was his punishment. For betraying his creator, for hurting people, for trying to kill his own brother. 

 

Suddenly, all his systems came back online. He quickly sat up, only to be met with pain. He felt like someone had put a massive hole in his chest. He looked down, and found that someone had put a massive hole in his chest. He moved to put his hand over his exposed core, but his joints hissed in protest. He bit back the cry of pain. 

“Oh god! You’re awake-“ Someone was next to him now. They gently put their hand on his back, while trying to asses the damage. He had a hard time focusing on his face on account of the massive fucking hole in his chest, but he could guess who it was by the voice. 

“M-mega man...what’s-“ his voice broke into static. 

“Woah hey...take it easy, ok? You’re um...you’re in really bad shape.”

He gave Mega a look. 

“Heh...well I guess you could tell. Anyway well…”  
Guilt laced his voice. 

“Where-“ More static. 

“Oh, an abandoned warehouse I think. There’s not a lot here, but they had some tools...and it was better than being outside…” He was suddenly aware of the raging storm outside. There was a flash of lightning and he winced at the light. 

He glanced around the room. The walls were stained, and covered in mold. Some of the support beams looked like they were crumbling away. A couple of the windows were broken. Across the room were a couple of discarded helmets, and his poncho, neatly folded. He ignored the blood stains. Next to them was a pile of tools, in poor condition, and covered in what he assumed was also his own blood. 

“Did you-“ his voice broke off before he could finish his sentence, but Mega seemed to infer what he was asking. 

“Yeah I fixed you as best I could...but well...as you can see the damage was pretty bad...I’m sorry”

“It’s f-“

“No it’s not!” he shouted. Tears filled his eyes. 

“If I hadn’t...there had to have been another way! This is all my fault…” He turned away. 

“N-no choice-“ Mega turned to him, tears streamed down his face. 

“But I could have...I should have done something...we didn’t have to fight...I could have done something…”

He shook his head. “T-too stubborn-“ 

He moved to put a hand on Mega’s shoulder, an odd thing for him to want to do, when he was hit with another wave of pain. It seemed to radiate from his core. He doubled over, hands quickly moving to his core, hissing in pain. Mega’s hand returned to his back, the other attempting to remove his hands to asses the damage. 

His core, which previously gave off a faint light, was now glowing brightly. It burned in his chest. The room suddenly felt very hot. 

“Oh god-what’s-?“

“Burning-“ He bit back a cry which devolved into more static. There was fear in Mega’s eyes. He pushed him back down gently. His hands were shaking as he reached for the tools scattered beside them. 

“Proto man...your core- I’m sorry I…I can probably stabilize it but-I don’t know how to fix it…” His core pulsed again. He resisted the urge to pull it out right then, holding back a scream. 

“Just-do it-quickly,” he choked out. Mega set to work with unsure hands, doing his best to undo the damage he had caused. He was angry with his brother at first. He didn’t care about his childish goal of ‘finishing what was started’. But now that they were out of the city- now that it was just them...he felt some growing attachment to him. Then his hand slipped. 

His core pulsed brightly. Painfully. The sound of static filled the room and his back arched as the instability in his core ripped through him. He wasn’t ventilating properly. There was a hand in his hair, combing through it, trying to calm him down. His breath hitched. 

“Oh god-I’m sorry, I’m so sorry I didn’t-I’ll be more careful,” he rambled guiltily. He barely listened. 

“S-s’okay-“ the burning in his chest died down to a full ache. For now it was calm. The wind howled outside as the two of them stayed in silence, save for the thrum of his core and the static-laced breathing. Mega’s hands were shaking. He dropped the tools he was holding. 

“I-I’m sorry I shouldn’t-I’m no good at this...I’m just making it worse-“ He didn’t think much about it as he slipped his hand into Mega’s and tightened his grip in what he hoped was a reassuring way. Mega raised his head. 

“You’re-doing fine,” he ground out. He wanted nothing more than to power down, but felt if he did he wouldn’t wake up again. Mega squeezed his hand back. 

“I-ok...sorry I should-I’ll try to stay calm…” If he had the energy to sigh he would. The kid was trying his best but-he was just that. A kid. One way in over his head. He remembered feeling the same way as they ripped his arm off-

“Mega-“ 

“R-Rock...”

“Wh-“

“That’s-that’s my name. Rock. I thought you might want to know…” Light had given him a name. He felt a pang of jealousy. It was a nice name. Meant for a nice kid. Ones who didn’t kill their brothers and abscond from the city with them. And certainly ones who didn’t betray their fathers and terrorize entire cities. There was silence. 

“Do...do you..?”

“No-

“Oh...well maybe we could give you one?” A nice sentiment. Maybe he was supposed to have a name. Maybe he would have come home that day and the doctor would tell him his name. Maybe he would have been complete then. But he was beyond that now. Beyond deserving of a name. 

“M-maybe-“ Let the kid hope. Let him hope for this to work out. Let him hope for him to be repaired enough to make it through the night. Let him hope to have his brother back.


	2. on the southern levees

Somehow, he didn’t die that night. Not for a lack of trying though. He’d spent hours tossing and turning in pain when his core began to act up. And it would settle only for it to flare up again. 

Rock never left his side. He was constantly checking on him, making adjustments if he could. He felt...comfort-in Rock’s presence. After spending his whole life around people like Wily and his cohorts, Rock was a breath of fresh air. 

Rock was...gentle around him. Of course-that was due to his injuries, but back at the fortress injuries never got treated with any actual care in mind. But then again here he wasn’t really getting too much treatment. 

Sometimes Rock would look around the abandoned building for supplies when his core was calm enough. He hated how lonely it was. He would stare at the ceiling, and was forced to focus on the ache that filled him. It hurt to breathe. He inhaled sharply and tried to hide his pained breathing as Rock reentered the room. 

Rock found some blankets in an old closet. He ran back with them, excited to have come back with something. Of course-he was looking for more tools or spare parts, but this was good too. He folded one up and put it under him as a makeshift pillow. It didn’t help much, but it made it easier. 

Rock shifted uncomfortably. 

“Proto Man?”

He hummed in response. Talking depleted his energy faster. Not that he could form sentences anyway. Recently his words got out less and less between the static. But even that didn’t matter. He was running out of energy either way. 

“Do you think-I mean...maybe we should go back…” He quickly sat up. He hissed in pain as his core glowed and ached in protest. He tried to ignore it. 

“N-no-“ he choked out before the static broke his voice. He couldn’t hide the pain in his chest. His uneven breathing, thick with static gave it away. Rock looked more concerned. 

“But-Proto...we both know...we both know I can’t fully repair you. And-if we stay here...in these conditions...you’ll-we have to do something…” His eyes were pleading with him. 

He shook his head. His chest ached and his core burned, but he wouldn’t go back to that city. To his father. In the time he’d spent with Rock he’d come to like him. And maybe he would admit that if his voice worked properly. But he’d rather throw all of it away than see his father again. 

“But-please Proto...you’ll-you'll die…” Tears pricked the corners of his eyes. He felt guilt well up inside his chest. Or maybe that was his core. He groaned and fell back. He felt Rock shuffle closer to him, tentatively  
skirting his hand over his exposed core. He hissed, back slightly arched. He quickly retracted his hand. 

“I...can’t,” he managed between haggard breath. His hands turned to fists as his core pulsed brighter. Rock could do nothing but watch his brother suffer. He hated how much it seemed to scare Rock. His eyes clenched shut as he put a shaky hand to his chest. 

“You’re-Proto you’re dying...I can’t-there’s no other way to put it…” He cracked his eyes open and watched his brother wipe away tears. He reached towards him in a feeble attempt at comforting him. He quickly jerked his hand back, feeling his core begin to burn up again. He let out a choked noise, rough with static. 

“It’s...ok..,” he said quietly. Barely audible. Rock gently took his hand. 

“It’s not...this is-this is because of me...I’m sorry...I can’t-I can’t fix it…” He looked away, holding his hand a little tighter. 

“You...did your best…” The room felt too hot, yet he was determined to stay conscious. He fought against his darkening vision. He felt he couldn’t leave Rock alone yet. Rock shook his head. 

“You’re overheating again…” Rock placed a hand on his forehead, quickly retracting it when he felt how hot he was. “Maybe I-I don't’ know...there could be some water around here…”

“Don’t...waste your energy…” He could tell from the look Rock was giving him he looked feverish. Flushed and pathetic. Rock shouldn’t waste his time on him. 

“I’m ok-I’m more worried about you-I need to bring your temperature down. I think I saw some old water bottles somewhere...will you be ok for a second?” He barely had time to nod before his core pulsed brightly and angrily in his chest. Rock took his grimace as a yes before scrambling out of the room. 

He could feel himself slipping out of consciousness. The pain in his chest is all that kept him from passing out. And he knew every time he passed out his chances of waking up got smaller and smaller. He would hold on as best he could. For Rock. The only person to show him kindness. A thing he didn’t deserve. 

He gasped as his core sparked. It glowed brightly enough to illuminate the room. He curled up on his side, hands clutching his chest. He groaned, the only other sound that echoed in the room was his labored breathing. He heard his core thrum in his ears. He hoped Rock would come back soon. 

He nearly passed out until he heard Rock run back into the room with a half empty water bottle and an old rag. 

“Oh god-here-it’ll be ok-“ He said, rushing to his side. He felt Rock gently turn him onto his back, before putting the damp rag on his forehead. Rock brushed his hair out of his face. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t find much...I don’t know how much is left in here…” He felt himself being propped up onto Rock’s knees. He groaned, which devolved into static. He couldn’t offer much in reassurance, all he could do was ride out the pain the best he could. It felt like hours had past, his only comfort being Rock’s attempts st keeping him awake by telling stories, of saying whatever he could think of. 

Rock talked a lot about his life before all this. With their father, 20 floors above the dark streets of the city. He’d mention how he’d taken care of him, what he’d taught him, any anecdote he could think of. Part of him longed for the life Rock gave up. A part of him wanted it desperately. 

Rock kept him awake until the glow in his chest died down. His breathing evened out, but it was still heavy with static. He knew he was running out of time. 

“Are you ok…?” No. 

“Better-“ he choked out. He hated the worry on Rock’s face. It was something he felt Rock shouldn’t feel. Especially for him. 

“That’s-That’s good...I’m sorry I-I freaked out a little-“

“I’ll go-“ Rock paused. 

“What..?”

“Back-“

“You’ll-you’ll come back? To the city?” He offered s curt nod. Rock smiled a bit. That made him feel better. He wanted him to keep smiling. 

“That’s-ok...we can find our father-you’ll get fixed-this will-you’ll be ok…” he looked so relieved. Rock was innocent. Still a child-not as young though. Just a boy who wanted his family back. He felt himself smile a bit too. It was almost infectious. Part of him hoped Rock would get what he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what time is it-


	3. with a halcyon sky

If he has known getting back to the city would have been this painful and humiliating, he would have said no and died back in that storage building. Rock had been so relieved when he agreed to go. He knew the task of repairing him was too much, and he felt bad for making him figure it out on his own. But part of him would rather have been left broken than make the trip back. 

At first he said he would be able to walk on his own. Rock being unsure attempted to support him for the first few miles. Unfortunately, he had been lying when he managed to get the words out, “I’ll be fine” without breaking into more static. He was in fact, not fine. 

Attempting to walk was agony. Every step was like fire through his body, a wave of heat and creaking joints. His poncho hid most of the bleeding, but Rock could see right through him. 

“Maybe you shouldn’t be on your feet right now…” they had stopped to take a break. He was leaning back against a tree, Rock doing his best to slow the bleeding. 

“No...options…” he managed between outbursts of static. Rock sighed. 

“I can carry you?” An embarrassing suggestion. 

“No-“ he said quickly. Rock gave him a worried look. 

“But-you’re hurting yourself. It’ll be way easier on you-I carried you there. This wouldn’t be different,” he was right. But it was kind of humiliating. But he figured he’d need to save energy anyway. He didn’t want to be unconscious when they met their father again. 

“Fine-“ a relieved smile. 

“I promise I’ll be quick-I think we’re not too far from the city anyway…” he knew Rock must have only run a short distance that night they escaped. But he wouldn’t run when he carried him how. It would only worsen his injuries. He was doing his best to be careful. It was almost appreciated. 

Rock had picked him up gently, and was walking at a brisk enough pace to not jostle him, but also to make sure they made enough progress before it got too late. Honestly, he was too exhausted to feel humiliated. And no one had ever been so gentle with him before now. Now even their father. 

Come to think of it, he couldn’t think of a moment he ever felt very relaxed in the company of another. The fortress was his home, but none of the robot masters were his family. And certainly not Wily. The man who ruined him. He couldn’t really discern why Rock was so nice to him. 

“Hey-try not to fall asleep…” he didn’t realize he closed his eyes until he opened them again. 

“Sorry-“

“It’s ok. We should be back soon. And then you can get repaired and it’ll be ok,” he said. So optimistic. He didn’t understand it. He wanted the things Rock described. The stories he told. The life he had. He was jealous. Rock was a child with a name. He was a weapon with no purpose. 

“Ok…” more static. This was getting annoying. Part of him was eager to be back. To get repaired. What would he do after? Stay? Become part of a family? Leave and find his own purpose? He wasn’t sure. But he wouldn’t go back to the fortress. Not again. 

Night had fallen. He could see the city lights, and hear alarms blaring from the streets. They were close. Dread filled his systems. Were it not for the pain and lack of energy, he would be scrambling to get away. Rock looked relieved. 

“We made it-come on let’s find dad-“ he almost runs, but stops himself and slows his pace. They wander to the edge of the city, through back alleys and abandoned streets. He’s nervous. What if they’re seen? But it’s quiet. It’s eerie. And if it weren’t for the feeling of being watched, he’d be much more relaxed. 

~~~

He’s watching above the streets. His streets. He’s earned them. 

People here are controlled by fear. This is his territory. He runs across the rooftop, jumping onto another. He likes the night air, the feeling of freedom. The old man can’t tell him what to do from here. He would stay forever if he could. 

He stops. Something catches ruby eyes. Two figures below. One carrying the other. They’re barely alive. He grins, black and gold reflecting pale moonlight. 

He descends for a closer look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all thought I wouldn’t include My Boy? Fools


	4. atmosphere  gone heavy

The old man would be pleased with what he found. Of course, he didn’t really care what that geezer thought, but if bringing something back would get him off his back, it didn’t really matter to him what happened to this guy. 

He was right about the assumption that he was barely alive. He dragged the damaged robot behind him by his poncho, his recently severed arm bleeding heavily. A shame. He had been aiming for the other, but the damn guy got in the way. He managed to take him out anyway. 

He left the other in the back alley. He was far less damaged. Simply unconscious. He would have just finished the job, but he didn’t need to waste his time. The red robot groaned, but it came out more as static laced with pain. He rolled his eyes.

“Just try to keep quiet ok? I don’t want to listen to you fucking complain,” the static was starting to get more annoying really. The doc could probably fix that. There was simply static in response. He barked out a laugh.

 

“Sorry-could you repeat that?” Silence.

“That’s what I thought.”

“Fuck….you….” His eye twitched. Even in his damaged state, the red robot cracked an arrogant smile. He wanted to punch it off.

“You fucking-you have no idea what’s going to happen. Just you fucking wait-” This time his response was a static filled laugh. There was blood on the corner of his mouth.

“What’s so fucking funny? I could leave you to die right now.”

“Already...know…” This guy was weird.

“Know what smart ass?”

“He’s...waiting…” What the hell.

“You mean the old man? What the fuck is your deal-?” A thought crossed his mind. 

“Hey-what’s your name asshole?” He looked confused. It took him a couple static filled attempts to get the words out. 

“Proto...man…” He froze. He would have dropped him, but instead gripped his poncho tighter. 

“You-the doc’s been looking for you-” He looked down. Even in the state he was in, he could see now just how tired he looked. He only offered a small nod. There was something else about him. He looked defeated. He suddenly felt the pang from an emotion he’d never felt before.

Guilt.

He suddenly started running scenarios through his mind. Turn him in? The old man would certainly appreciate it. Let him go? He’d die on his own. Take him-where even could he take him. Why would he even care enough to take him somewhere? He cursed.

“You fucking-you asshole.” He looked more confused. He cocked his head to the side. His hair fell in his face. He felt the urge to brush it out of his face. What the fuck was going on right now?

“God-damnit. Of course you’re complicating things-listen-I’ll bring you back to the doc. He’ll fix you and you can sort out your shit.” He looked panicked for a moment, but nodded tiredly in defeat. He quickly looked away. He couldn’t deal with this right now. He went back to dragging him through the streets.

“Your...name…?” He didn’t stop this time, but glanced back at Proto. He sighed.

“Bass. My name’s Bass.” He had a flicker of a smile on his face. This one more genuine.

“It’s...nice…” He felt heat creep across his face. 

“What the fuck-you’re...you’re weird…” The guilt didn’t go away. He’d figure out what to do with Proto after he was fixed. The doc had a habit of tinkering with what he brought back, but he hoped Proto was important enough to be fixed properly. 

They walked through the night, in the neon streets. Proto wasn’t struggling, but he looked afraid. He was in no shape to fight back. He felt guilty about his arm now. He didn’t even fight back. He shook his head. The doc let him do almost whatever he wanted. If he needed he could get him out right? He could hide him in his room or something. That would work.

Proto was really bleeding a lot. He quickened his pace. In the distance the fortress loomed over the city. For the first time, he felt dread as he approached.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got excited and wrote more :)


	5. there’s a wind arising

Rock woke up to a splitting headache. He groaned, clutching his head and struggling to sit up. A cursory glance showed that he was still in the back alley where he had been attacked. 

Attacked. 

Proto Man. 

Rock immediately came back to his senses, looking around frantically for his brother. 

“Proto man!” He called. No answer. Panic filled his systems. What if he was lost and alone? He ran frantically through the nearby streets, until something caught his eyes. His core sank. 

Blood. 

He followed the dried trail. The blood had been there for a while. Maybe an hour. Or more. He shook his head. The thought crossed his mind that the robot who attacked them must have taken Proto Man away. After following the trail far enough, his fears were confirmed. 

He didn’t need to follow the whole trail to see where it led. Wily’s fortress loomed in the distance. Rock shook. From fear or from anger, he didn’t know. But he did know one thing. 

Wily has his brother back. 

~~~

Bass leaned back against the cold laboratory wall, arms folded. 

“Well Bass, I must say. I’m almost proud of you.” Bass rolled his eyes. 

“Whatever doc,” he huffed. He didn’t know why he felt the need to stick around, but he wanted to make sure Proto would be ok. Why? He didn’t really know. 

As Wily worked on the severely damaged robot, Bass found himself relieved that most of the damage seemed to be repaired. However, with his poncho off, Bass noticed some permeating damage on the joints of his right arm. He shrugged it off. Not really his problem. 

“Now-if only you were this competent all the time,” Wily remarked. Bass wanted to punch him. He worked carefully on the damaged vocal cords. Bass rolled his eyes again. 

“Whatever-you’d be lost without me. This place is a joke.” He didn’t miss the snide look from his creator. 

“Maybe it once was, but now that you’ve brought this back, maybe not.” Bass almost groaned. 

“And what the hell does that mean?” Wily grinned triumphantly. 

“You’ve heard about the Proto Man. With it back here I’ll be able to deal with that meddlesome Light and his brat.” Bass’ eye twitched. 

“Guess I’m not good enough then.” Wily laughed. There was no warmth in it. 

“Not even close. But with this back-everything can go back to how it was.” Bass grit his teeth. 

“Well I’m sure he won’t appreciate you bringing him back from the dead again.”

“It wouldn’t be the first time. It should be grateful for everything I’ve done.” Bass didn’t pay attention to the doc’s ramblings. His eyes wandered back to Proto Man. 

He looked defenseless. Lying there, shut down. He actually passed out on the way in. He felt guilty handing him off to the old man like that, but he was the only one who knew how to repair robots. And he looked like he really needed it. 

“Well-these repairs should be significant for now. Let’s turn it back on.” Bass was interested again. He stepped closer to the lab table, almost cautiously. 

Wily reactivated the robot, and Bass waited anxiously for him to start up again. After seemingly minutes, he awoke with a strange start up sound, and sat bolt upright. He looked around frantically, eyes landing on the old scientist. He scrambled back on the table, almost falling off. 

“What the hell-no. No I’m not joining you again-“ Wily laughed. 

“It seems there’s still some damage to your brain from when the brat killed you. Nothing a simple reprogramming won’t fix.” Proto Man looked terrified at that. 

“No-don’t-“ Wily grabbed the robot, forcing him back down. 

“This won’t take a minute-“ Proto Man tried to claw his hand away. Bass didn’t know what he was doing until he stepped forward and grabbed the old man’s hand. 

“Stop it-“ Wily gave him an unamused look. 

“Now is not the time for this Bass. I’m very busy.” Proto Man gave him a pleading look. Bass sighed. 

“What if-what if I worked with him?” Wily burst out laughing. 

“And why would I let you do that?” Bass twitched, but kept his composure. 

“Just-let me prove myself. And besides-you don’t want to have to reteach him everything.” Wily considered it. 

“Yes, it would be rather annoying. Here’s the deal, I’ll give you one month. If I don’t see any progress-I wipe its memory.” Bass sighed. 

“Ok, fine.” Wily let go of Proto Man. He looked relieved, giving him a soft expression. Bass quickly looked away. 

“Good. You can show it to its room. If I see any misconduct, or you disobey me, you’re getting reprogrammed. Do you understand?” Proto quickly nodded. 

“Good-now get going.” Bass didn’t want to stick around any longer anyway. He grabbed Proto’s wrist, and they quickly exited down the hall. They walked a good distance away before Proto spoke. 

“Why did you do that?” Bass almost flinched. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You saved me from him? I thought you wanted me dead or something.”

“I will if you don’t shut up-“ he stopped in front of a door at the end of the hall. “This is your old place right?” Proto nodded. Bass sighed. 

“Listen-unless you want him to do that shit, you need to listen to me, ok?” Proto sighed. 

“I don’t really have a choice.” Bass felt guilty again.

“Whatever-“ he lowered his voice. “Here’s the deal, maybe...maybe I can help you get out of here-“ Proto’s face lit up. 

“Really-?” Bass shushed him. 

“Yes-I’ve been meaning to get out too. So I help you, you help me ok?” Proto nods. Bass feels relief fill his systems. 

“Ok...good. Now just-don’t do anything stupid ok?” 

Proto grinned. 

“I’ll do my best.” He opened the door to his room, looking back at Bass. He had a small smile on his face. 

Bass quickly walked back to his room before Proto noticed the blush on his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m revamping the story a bit and for once I’ve decided to actually plan everything out so like , cool,


End file.
